ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Elgin Blade
Alexis Elgin Blade was born April 25th, 1984 in Texas. He is a professional Wrestler, Pastor, Actor and Musician. He is currently under contract of WWE Damage 'Life Before Wrestling' Born to 10 Alex Blade was born in a hot April Morning at 3:53 am in Texas to say it was a glorious day would of been a lie. Alex's father didn't show up for the birth, in fact rumors were floating around that while his mother was in labor he was out sleeping with another woman. For the past twelve years Alex Blade did not have a happy childhood. He was not allowed to play sports of any kind or even have any sort of friends in school for the purpose that his father was an abusive drunk. At age seven Alex was told by his teacher that she wanted to meet his father, when Alex told his Father he got a black eye for his trouble. It was not till later on that the teacher just wanted to tell his dad that Alex was a smart and nice young man who was doing well. Alex soon had a baby sister named Kelly who was more of a child born out of a drunken night then anything. Alex was able to go and learn Tae Kwon Do and Kick Boxing but in secrecy from his father and was taught by his Mother's Father. Alex's father soon found out and gave Alex a huge beating, Alex not wanting to hurt his dad did not fight back and instead took the abuse for the years to come. ---- Between the Ages of 10 to 15 Alex grew up still a surly Teenager and had a big attitude problem, After getting in a fight one day at School Alex had come home and again got beat up by his dad. His father then told him "next time I hear your in a fight, I'm sending you the hospital". Back at School it wasn't getting any better as he was getting picked on, beat up and humiliated. Alex's social life consisted of nobody as he didn't have any friends just a lot of enemies. At the age of twelve Alex found out that his father was abusing his little sister, Alex always took the blame and beatings whenever she did something wrong, but when he found out he quickly became fueled by anger. In the middle of the night, he saw his father going into his sister's room and without hesitation charged at him, Alex busted his father's nose, gave him 2 black eyes and a bloody lip. Alex's father ran out of the bedroom and Alex followed suit and was going to kill him, his mother soon ran out and saw what was going on She had enough with the abusive relationship and she came out charging with a shot gun in her hands. Alex's father quickly left the house and was never seen again by Alex, his sister or his wife. Rumors circulated that Alex's Father was going to Mexico but ended up getting kidnapped...nobody has seen or heard from him. ---- Age 15 after the Huge Ordeal with his father, his mother soon got a divorce and custody of both kids but his life was anything but normal, he had a hard time fitting in because of the Abuse and often pushed people away that he thought was going to hurt him or his baby sister. He started to pitch in more around the house and started to re-learn Tae Kwon Do and Kick Boxing. ---- Age 16 to 18 Finally at school his bully problems were beginning to go away over as he would defend himself if anything happened to him. He soon let his hair grow long and started to dress more gothic; surprisingly though he had more friends now than before but was still cautious, he didn't date to much and eventually his mother got remarried to a man named Frank. Who was Alex's and Kelly's Step-Father. One day while they were still getting accustomed to each other Alex came home from School to see Frank watching some TV...on it was Wrestling. From that day Forward Alex knew what he wanted to do for a living. Frank not crazy about the idea decided to train his new step son and ended up deciding to train him by having him work on the farm constantly, Frank was surprised when Alex went and said he wanted to go to an actual wrestling school and even offered to pay it himself. ---- Age 18 to 22 Frank agreed to help Alex go to Wrestling school on the agreement that Alex go take College Classes in which Alex Agreed. Alex eventually ended up going to college for business and during that time he was training to become a wrestler by working at the Wrestling school, Working on the Farm and entering Tae Kwon Do Competitions. Eventually Alex was getting a lot of feedback from his wrestling abilities that he had gotten a call from the Hart Family in Calgary and was on his way to Train with the Harts. ---- Age 22 to 23 Alex's past experience really helped him learn the ropes of wrestling in Stampede but during this time he had difficultly surviving but thanks to the Harts he wasn't homeless. Alex soon began interested in a girl named Melissa who worked as a ring announcer for Stampede wrestling but sadly she was not interested in him. Eventually he just started to focus on the world of wrestling and developing his skills. ---- Age 23 to 29 For the past Six Years, Alex Blade had gone from a nobody who barely survived to being one of the biggest stars in the entire world of pro wrestling but aside from wrestling He got his pastoral degree while working for Damage and eventually opened a church where he still preaches the word of God to this day. He started up a small band which got really huge during his run with damage and even though he still plays today there not as big as they once were. He runs a Tattoo and Piercing Parlor in Texas, He owns a few Auto Part Dealerships, has a few houses that he flipped and has a good vast amount of money saved. Despite being a millionaire he doesn't let it go to his head and often hides the fact that he has money. 'Wrestling Career' ''Stampede Wrestling'' Alex soon left the School in Texas to go to school in Calgary to train under the best Technical wrestler in the business: Bret Hart. Being a Black belt in Tae Kwon do and having a little bit of knowledge was all the Hitman needed to make Alex into a star of the Stampede wrestling promotion, Alex soon crafted himself his own submission move called the Lock N Load or the Angel's Lock and became one of the most technically sound and top submission wrestlers in the country. ---- ''New Revolution Federation'' Alex soon signed a contract with a big time Promotion called the New Revolution Federation and this is where his true wrestling story began. Alex's NRF run was brief and never won a title shot there but was rumored to be the shining light of the NRF and it's biggest star. Alex was rumored to be almost guaranteed a title shot but he soon left NRF after getting a call from Shaun and Vince McMahon about a new Promotion called TVW, Alex soon left the NRF. With only a few wins under his belt the Rookie was going to make him presence known on live TV. ---- ''TNA vs WWE'' Alex Blade Joined TVW and quickly became one of the fastest young stars in the game today. It was a different change of pace for the young superstar as his past promotions were about exciting the crowd and the TVW was about ability. At the young age of 23 Alex Blade defeated some of the biggest names which includes Kevin Nash, Big Show, The Rock, Batista, Kennedy, Kane and many many more. The young star was nearly undefeated for the entire TVW run and he also won the King of the Cage Championship and to a lot of people's surprise he was dating Velvet Sky for the longest time. TVW showed the crowd a lot about Alex Blade and it was uncommon for a six foot four kid to use Technical and Submission wrestling. Originally Alex was never suppose to be a main eventer for TVW because of his style he ended up proving that he belonged there. More high points was added when he was apart of the Team TNA and was the last man standing for his team, the match however ended when Kevin Nash attacked Alex. Despite being on top of the world; TVW closed it's door and it became WWE Damage. Alex retired the King of the Cage title and was still undefeated. ---- ''WWE Damage'' WWE Damage was definitely a change for Alex Blade as he kept on riding the "Normal" gimmick but backstage he found it dull and boring. Blade was supporting blond short hair, and was dressing in chains, rings, denim and safe to say he looked more like a product of the Damage brand than he did of himself however It didn't slow down his wrestling career in Damage thought as he became of the top wrestlers on Smackdown very soon. He suffered his first pin fall loss to Jeff Hardy but still remained one of the most technically sound guys in the business, Alex soon got the most recognized in the Elimination Chamber were he barely won the World title from Kennedy. Kennedy ended up plunging Alex from on top of the cage all the way down to the Matt. Shortly after losing the match Alex Blade dropped the gimmick of the nice face and started to act more like himself but really it was the fact that he had found God and was starting to act like a whole new person, he had stopped drinking, smoking and drugs and during this time he was on and off again dating Candice Michelle. The couple didn't last however when the company switched names to the TWE and Candice Michelle was fired. ---- ''Total Wrestling Entertainment'' Alex eventually asked to be traded from Smackdown to Raw for a chance to face against the Champion but other things also happened on Raw. While on Raw Alex began a soft friendship with Phoenix, who was someone he had played games with before, Alex and her became very close and eventually started dating. Alex never did win the Raw title but it was clear that he remained one of the top stars in the company, Alex continued to be one of the best on Raw but soon things changed and the layout of the company was also changed as TWE became WOW. ---- ''World Of Wrestling'' W.O.W had lost Raw and in it there was Impact and ECW along with Smackdown. All the raw stars were now apart of ECW and Alex was in for the ECW Championship which he ended up winning. during this time Alex had started dating a girl named Cece . Which was the longest relationship he had with her and almost ended up marrying her, Alex meanwhile was on a hot streak as ECW Champion but eventually he was defeated at Wrestlemania and ended up up on Smackdown. ---- ''WWE Damage second run'' Damage re-opened it's doors and Alex declared himself a contender for Undertakers World title and began to play mind games with Him, John Cena and Randy Orton. After Alex took out Orton numerous times and beat John Cena the match at backlash was made as it would be Taker vs Blade for the Heavyweight title. Taker however kept the advantage as he attacked Blade over the course of three weeks and tried to end his career, however at Backlash Taker was the one who fell as Blade won the World Championship. Blade Retained his world title by beating both Jericho and Chyna and because of the match, he had Ended Jericho's Career at Damage. Blade's personal life was going both Good and bad, he had invested heavily in the market and ended up almost becoming a billionaire however his Love life was down the tubes as he and Cece decided to end things due to different stages in life, Alex however not feeling to stressed soon got back on the dating game and was dating Ashley Massaro However Ashley soon got Fired and Alex began to get in arguments with WWE Management about the course they were taking with him and refused to deal or talk with him. Alex soon skipped out on of the biggest Pay Per views and one of his biggest matches. He was told by management that he would be starting back at the bottom of the food chain of the company but replied by also not showing up to any of the shows and eventually Alex Blade was gone from damage. ---- ''World Wrestling Entertainment: Resurrection'' After Alex quit WWE Damage, he decided to stay home for a few months. Time passed however and Alex wanted to get back into the game and was able to get a deal with WWE: Resurrection, while his career had just started his future seems very bright but eventually there doors were closed and Alex had Semi-retired. ---- ''WWE Damage: Third run'' Alex came back to Damage however it was short lived, he did however win the Intercontinental Title from Cody Rhodes but once again got in a huge argument with Management and Alex took the I.C championship home with him and didn't return it. WWE Damage soon sued Alex who in turn sued them back for not honoring his contract, eventually Alex ended up paying half a million to WWE Damage but was allowed to keep the I.C Championship. ---- ''Semi-Retired'' After leaving WWE Damage, Alex retired from wrestling and opened up a church in the midst of downtown Edna, Texas where he and another pastor ran the sermon. Alex's baby sister soon ended up going back to college and she was even dating his best friend: Spaz. Alex continued to invest money into homes and businesses and eventually gave a million dollars to Haiti and the problems that were going on there. Alex soon was married twice, the first time was to one of Spaz's close friends in the name of Diamond who ended up being a bad golddigger and nearly bankrupted Alex, on top of that she was also cheating on the former WWE Damage Star. When he found that out he dropped her quick and painless on the side of the street. The second one he got married to was a girl named Jamie and the two got along really well and were even trying to have a child. However after being married to each other they realized they weren't right for each other and both agreed to get a divorce, they are still close friends however and Jamie has even gotten engaged with his buddy Blackjack. ---- ''WWE Damage: Current Run'' In a weird twist of fate, Alex Blade got a phone call from WWE Damage and both sides were interested in Alex coming back. Alex soon signed a contract and was back on the roster where he didn't waste anytime, his first match was with Kid Phoenix but ended up being a draw however like Fine Wine; Alex kept on improving. He eventually teamed up with Kane and won the Tag Team titles from Bret Hart and David Simpson. But to say it was over would be an understatment, he soon began targetting Desmond Cruise (Legend's Champion and Part of Infecti) and started to play Mind Games with Cruise until the big show down at Elimination chamber where he set Desmond Cruise on Fire and ended up winning the Legend's title, Ending Desmond Cruises Winning Streak and soon then retiring the Legends Title. ---- ''VS Kid Phoenix'' After retiring the Legend's title, these two friends squared off for the TNA World title in Which Kid Phoenix won; then at Wrestlemania Kid Phoenix pinned Alex Blade again.However it was a chain of events that ended up causing Alex Blade to snap and attack Kane after the Tag Team match with the Hart Dynasty. With the feel that nobody was respecting him he turned his back on everybody and began to follow a lifestyle he calls "God's Code". ---- ''Heel Turn'' With Alex turning heel he went and destroyed Both Kane and Vampiro by blowing them up in an ambulance, Alex soon joined the Team of Amazing Red, Edge, Christian and HBK to go after John Cena. Alex was the most vicious one in the group as he not only injured John Cena but also took out Kid Phoenix time and time again. Eventually Amazing Red retired and Alex was taken out by a returning Kane for some much needed time off. ---- ''Returning to the Classics'' Alex returned around Christmas Time of 2012 and between that time he soon went and became the Most Successful King of the Deathmatch Champion, He was entered into the WWE Damage Hall of Fame, and won Three Slammy Awards but despite all his success Alex Blade was far from happy. ---- ''Gone From Damage'' Once again Drama came between the Company and Alex Blade, Alex Blade had a certain idea of where he wanted to go with his character but WWE refused any sort of storyline idea which included forming a group, Changing his appearance and other things. Management didn't just refuse his ideas but rather never bothered to listen to them and that was the last draw as they just wanted him to "Shut up and deal with it" He finally contacted Shaun McMahon and told him "i'm leaving once again, thanks for the opportunity but i'm done here" Shaun's father Vince replied by saying "This is not our loss, you lost everything we gave you" Alex has not replied to Vince's Comments but has said this: WWE Damage didn't make Alex Blade, Alex Blade made WWE Damage. Former Multiple World Champion, Former king of the Cage, Best Superstar of the Year, Best Deathmatch Champion, all these achievements I've earned them through my hard work and by training to be the best; There is no McMahon alive that can claim they made me...they never came close. Rumors are circulating that Alex Blade will be writing a book talking about his career in Damage. ---- ''Still The Dark Angel'' Despite his falling out with the WWE Damage once again, Alex is still proclaimed as one of the biggest names in the entire world of wrestling. Nobody can take away what he has done and even though Damage would like to take away all his accomplishments they had no choice but accept the fact that they messed up ''Wrestling Trainers Bret Hart Often recognized as the best there is, was and ever will be...Bret Hart took a young punk kid like Alex Blade and made him into a dominate force in the wrestling World. Time and Time Again, Alex has told everyone that Bret Hart trained him to be the best and that's exactly what were seeing from the young Blade. Frank Blade Frank is the Step Father of Alex Blade and was the one who originally got him into wrestling Wrestling Style Submission Technical Some High Flying Tae Kwon do Tai Chi Kick Boxing Some Boxing Some Brawling ''Move Set ''Finisher'' The Code of God is a devasting Finisher were Alex Blade picks up his opponent like a verticle Suplex and rather than slamming him straight back he ends up in mid air driving his opponents head into the mat like a DDT. Signatures + Impact DDT Favourite Moves + Tornado Kick + Rear Horse Kick + Side Kick + High Kick + Wing Chun Punch + Spinning Back Kick + Armbar + Flying Knee Combo + Triangle Choke + Backwards Goplata + Jumping Arm Bar + Standing Dropkick + Enziguri + Tequila Sunrise + Turning Kick + Double Leg Take Down + Spiked DDT + Knee Face Buster Combo’s + Repeated Kicks Strike Attacks + Roundhouse kick to head + Punch to head + Clothesline + Kick to Gut + Hard Right hand + Shuffle Side Kick + Side Kick + Jumping spins back kick + Spinning Back Kick + Dropkick to Knee + Dropkick + Punch to Gut Grapple + Snap Suplex + DDT + Shining Players boot + Arm Drag Leg Drop + Back Wheel Trip + Arm Wrench and Elbow + Jumping Arm breaker + Running Enquirzi + Back Breaker + One armed DDT + Armbar + Armbreaker + Right hands to the head + Scoop Slam + Sambo Suplex + T-Bone Suplex + Leg Trip + Leg Lock + Dragon Screw + Continuous Knees to the Stomach + Belly to Belly + Double Knee Attack + Knee Face buster + Cradle DDT Grapple From Behind + Back drop bottom + Bulldog + Spinout Power bomb + Side-Effect + Forearms to the Back + Double-arm Face buster + Chop Block + Kick to Leg + Half Nelson Slam + Armbar from behind + Reverse DDT + Dragon Sleeper + Neckbreaker Ground Grapple Attacks Upper Body + Stomp on arm + Knee Drop on Head + Elbow Drop on Arm + Arm breaker + Knee Drop to Back + Leg Drop on Arm + Hagakure + Fist Drop + Slingshot Elbow Drop + Leg Drop + Armbar + Triangle Hold + Running Forearm + Running Elbow Drop + Leg Drop Lower Body + Elbow Drop to Back + Elbow Drop on Leg + Stomp on Leg + Continuous Stomp to Body + Sharpshooter + Figure-4-Leglock + Ankle Lock + Kicks to Back + Stomp on Stomach Corner Attacks Running Towards Opponent + Shining Wizard Combo + Flying Clothesline + Turnbuckle Kick Combo Corner Grapples + Body Strikes + Kicks to Midsection + Toss into Ring Post + Forearm to Back + Arm Wrench Stretch + Choking in Corner + Multiple Kicks + Shining Wizard + Choking on the ropes Corner Grapples Behind + Mule Kick + Neck breaker + Tree of Woe + Kicks the back of the leg + Smashes Head into turnbuckle + Toss into Ring post + Running Face on Ropes Sitting Corner Grapple + Continuous Stomps + Running Face Wash Ropes Groggy Against Ropes + Big slap on Chest + tying him up in the ropes and then punching him continuously + Knee Drop + Spike DDT Springboard Attacks + Springboard Phoenix Splash (Opponent Down) + Springboard Senton (Opponent Standing) Outside Springboard Attacks + Diving Through Middle Ropes Diving outside + Suicide Dive Diving Standing + Missile Dropkick + Diving Side Kick + Double Axe Handle + Clothesline Down + Elbow Drop + Diving Leg Drop Running Running Strikes Spinning Wheel Kick Running Calf Kick Karate Kick to the Head Running Grapple + Neck breaker and Punch + DDT + One Armed DDT + Right hand to face Counters + Counter Dropkick + Power slam + Hip toss + Belly to Belly + DDT + Spinning Wheel Kick 'Music' Despite being a musician who toured with Godsmack and Metallica, Alex has never used any of the songs he created for his theme music, his most popular one was Time has come by Jason Arnold of Hypnogaja 'Achievements In Life' WWE Damage Hall of Famer WWE Damage Rookie of the Year Most Successful king of the Deathmatch Champion. Wrestler of the Year 'Family' Maria, Frank and Kelly Spaz is Alex Blade's Brother in Law and the two were just friends at the beginning but soon Spaz started to like Alex's Sister which Alex thought was "cool". Eventually Spaz and Kelly got married with Kelly now expecting a Child. 'Friends' Blackjack: Blackjack is Alex's next buddy he met while touring and eventually the two became close friends. Blackjack started to open for Alex and eventually the two formed a small tag team but never got the championships. Phoenix: Phoenix and Alex have a working relationship and until recently that was it, Phoenix is a hard nosed businessman that wanted to buy Alex's Tattoo Parlor and when Alex refused the two got into a heated argument. But they eventually went and opened up a wrestling school for people which was privately funded. Phoenix gained alot of respect with Alex, When Alex told WWE Damage to stick it for the final time...Rumor has it Phoenix sent out a voicemail to Shaun McMahon (Who had hired Alex The last time) And The Big Dog said to Shaun that the McMahon's just lost one of there best stars because they were to busy trying to screw over Alex. Since then the two have become very close friends. 'In Music' Alex was also a successful musician touring with guys like Godsmack and singing with Sully Erna, despite his success in Wrestling, He also was a best Selling Musician. 'In Movies' Alex had landed a few movie and TV roles, the most recent was when he stared in CSI NY where he played a psychopath wanting to murder his own Mother. He also was the lead Actor in the Crow Remake that originally stared Brandon Lee Category:Wrestlers